elementalist44fandomcom-20200214-history
Hitoshi Masuno
Hitoshi Masuno, once known as the leader of the now disbanded gang KA7, is the youngest Mage in service of the King's Agency, along with his foster-sister. He is also the tutor of the Capital Academy's Elite AML Appearance Physical Scrawny, Big Afro. I guess he has a soft face anime version of john in year 10. Soft hexagonal eye shape; Triangular pupils. Clothing Carries the Elemental Sword of Ice on his back. Wears a Black Headband and grey goggles around his neck to match Personality Chilled back and relaxed, Hitoshi Masuno rareely ever takes anything seriously anymore, but not in the joking way someone like Shoto would, rather he has an absolute indifference towards anything and everything. Hitoshi is also quite the prankster, however. He uses his prowess in Steam Magic to create vivid illusions to trick people, making people walk into doors that look open but are actually closed, and making them fall down imaginary stairs. Despite this, enough people fear him for his ability to use two Artifacts at the same time. (quite the feat of magical prowess) Arcs Backstory (Endz) Born in one of the poorest areas in Tsunia and abandoned at an early age, Hitoshi grew up in a really shitty Care home with careres that couldn't care less. He became friends with another kid younger than him who got dumped there called Osamu Ando They became best friends There's nothing to do at the care home, so they just chill outside all day with the rest of the orphans They became friends with the other kids in their postcode (Local area) Sometimes they went to the next postcode and linked up with the kids there obviously, territorial children and that. small disagreements turned into arguments, arguments lead to beef, beef escalated into postcode wars. and before they knew it Hitoshi and his friends were knee-deep in the roadman life. There was also this really feared gang in the same area as Hitoshi's called KA7; they're proper strong mages, one of them even left to join the rebellion against the King's Agents. But at the end of the day they're full grown adults they can't be doing the gang life no more. KA7 is effectively retired. Hitoshi's gang became KA7 youngers KA7 man dere helped Hitoshi learn Amorphous Clouds, the Advanced Magical Technique for the Steam Element. He nearly died of flow deprivation one time, but now he's the strongest mage on ends. eventually, Hitoshi's man become known as KA7 too. and whoopdeedoo, all of Hitoshi's opps squash beef with each other and gang up on the new KA7; it's the maddest ambush you've ever seen enough points got scored on both teams that night but feds came, and as always, fucked everything up. they know who Hitoshi is so he was the only one they wanted. Hitoshi got arrested and sentenced to life in prison for murder, assault, inflicting someone with Flow Overload, theft, using magic in public, and of course, disturbing the peace (yes that's on his record) Hitoshi didn't care though, because he was hoping for his mandem to free him up and they just lurk in the shadows from then... but they don't. KA7, the guys he rode for, have abandoned him. He was put in a prison with higher than average security. Like all prisons, there's a Master Core: A Flow Crystal that is programmed to break the Links of anyone in the prison who tries to use Magic, but only up to a certain strength; this means that if someone has complex enough Gate patterns, they could overpower the Master Core and be able to use Magic. And that's exactly what Hitoshi did. Nody would've expected it from a 14 year old. But it was only like, half an hour, before Mages strong enough to also be able to overpower the Master Core were found and Hitoshi was apprehended once again. This time, they put him in the Dead Zone, Maximum Security Prison which was said to have been built by the Great Kings to seal away an enemy that was as strong as they were. There is only space for one prisoner. ((((((Hitoshi realises all of that gang shit just isn't worth it in the long run. At this point Hitoshi has come to terms that He'll spend the rest of his days in a cell. He begins to resent the antics of his old gang, KA7, after seeing how little that lifestyle does besides cause uneccessary suffering. How could nobody question the dumb shit they were doing?))))) One day a Flow Scientist appeared, one of the few who haven't been killed by the cult. And it just so happens they required "volunteers' for an experiment. He went to Hitoshi's prison and specifically asked for death row inmates and anyone with a life sentence. He spotted Hitoshi and recognised him from the rumours flying around Tsunia that one of the most dangerous teenagers in the Reigon was just arrested. He picked him without a second thought. Hitoshi is out of prison, but he's on a probation Hitoshi was transported to the Scientist's laboratory in a Giant Elemental Gemstone; if Hitoshi tried to use Steam to blast his way out of it, the box sends 12 streams of white-hot fire towards his face. He didnt try to escape. he makes a break for it. The Scientist was using Clarity the whole time; He is in the Living room. Masuno tries to escape the Scientist's Mansion time and time again Decides he isn't going anywhere and has no-one to go to even if he does escape. Chooses to work under the Scientist The Scientist Let's Masuno have a go at Clarity. It works perfectly. He is allowed to keep it for himself as the scientist has done what he wanted to do with it. he gets his record cleared, but people still recognise that face. he enrolls for the capital academy's advanced magical learning course. he get's put in class A-2 becomes a king's agent now the tutor of the current class A-1 These events took place over the course of 14 years. Magic Gates Was born with his gates. Magical Prowess One of the best Magic users in the King's Agency Able to make amorphous clouds like it's nothing Hitoshi is proficient at creating illusions Combat While he prefers Magic, he is skilled at hand-to-hand combat Weapons User of Clarity Current Owner of the Elemental Sword of Ice Can use Both at the same time with relative ease. Relations Ando: Hatred. When Hitoshi got arrested none of them even tried to free him up. Ando was meant to be his best friend, obviously not. Pana: Hitoshi had seen him once during the battle of the amazon, and has heard about him from other King's Agents, but he was never able to put the name to the face until the day he killed him. Novel Chapter Differences Writing Style Doesn't pay attention to much other than his random thoughts. He's a calm guy he's certi. I think Hitoshi Masuno's chapters will contain the most questions, simply because he isn't focusing half the time Space Break Symbol Trivia Add this when you actually have time please (looking at you, jake) Make sure that Hitoshi was never told about the Shadow Cult side of the King's Agency. So it's like a "You were meant to destroy the Sith, not join them!" kinda thing we got going on there. Plus I think it fills plotholes.Category:Characters Category:King's Agents Category:Steam Mages Category:Artifact Users Category:Relic Users